headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Milo
| running time = 91 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Milo is an independent American horror film of the supernatural thriller and slasher genres. It was directed by Pascal Franchot with a screenplay written by Craig Mitchell. It was produced by Treehouse Films and Filmwave Pictures and released direct-to-video in the United States on October 6th, 1998. The movie stars Jennifer Jostyn as Claire Mullins, Paula Cale as Marian, Maya McLaughlin as Abigial Scott, and ASher Metchik as the film's antagonist, Milo Jeeder. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "Remember, Jason and Freddy were kids one too". This is a referenced to famed horror movie icons Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th film series, and Freddy Krueger from the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. * Production on Milo began on August 10th, 1996. * Milo first premiered at the Brussels International Fantastic Film Festival in Belgium in March, 1998. * Milo (1998) redirects to this page. * There are a total of eighteen credited cast members in this film. * Milo was filmed in Whittier, California. * This movie bears some similarity to I Know What You Did Last Summer, in that it involves a group of youths who are witness to a crime who reunite some time later, only to be haunted by something relating to the original event. The film version of I Know What You Did Last Summer was released in 1997, a year before Milo was released. * The movie also draws inspiration from Jason Voorhees, who drowned as a child, and was later resurrected as a supernatural killer. * The movie marks the directorial debut of Pascal Franchot. * Screenplay writer Craig Mitchell is also known for writing the 1999 film Komodo as well as the "Bigalow's Last Smoke" episode of Tales from the Darkside. * Actress Jennifer Jostyn is best known for playing the role of Mary Knowles in the film House of 1000 Corpses. * Actress Mila Kunis is uncredited for her participation in this film. Mila is best known as the voice of Meg Griffin on the animated comedy series Family Guy. She also played Susie Grogan in the 1995 version of Piranha. * Lobby cards from the 1951 film The Thing from Another World can be seen on the walls of the attic in the doctor's home. * Rick Knowlton provides the voice for Milo Jeeder in this film. He is uncredited for his participation. * Late actor Vincent Schiavelli is well known as an often-seen character actor. He has appeared in films such as Lurking Fear, as well as the "Surprise" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Actress RaéVen Kelly is credited as Rae'ven Larrymore Kelly in this film. Like Vincent Schiavelli, she too is an alumni of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She played Lisa in the season five episode, "The Body". * Actor Jordan Warkol is credited as Jordan Blake Warkol in this film. * Actress Jenny Regli is credited as Jennifer Regli in this film. Recommendations * Friday the 13th * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * I Know What You Did Last Summer * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer * Nightmare on Elm Street, A External Links * * * * * References Bicycle | Child | Doctor | Scalpel | Stabbing